Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device including plural timing controllers.
Related Art
With advancement of information society, requirements for display devices displaying an image have increased more and more in various forms. Recently, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) have been used.
A display device includes a display panel, a gate drive circuit, a data drive circuit, and a timing controller. The display panel includes data lines, gate lines, and pixels that are formed at intersections of the data lines and the gate lines and that are supplied with data voltages of the data lines when the gate lines are supplied with gate signals. The pixels emit light with predetermined brightness depending on the data voltages. The gate drive circuit supplied the gate signals to the gate lines. The data drive circuit includes source drive integrated circuits (hereinafter, referred to as “IC”) that supplies the data voltages to the data lines. The timing controller controls operation timings of the gate drive circuit and the data drive circuit.
In recent years, high-resolution display devices such as ultra-high definition (UHD) (3840×2160) display devices have come to the market. With an increase in requirement of consumers for high-resolution display devices, display devices with a 5K3K (5120×2880) resolution have been developed. Since the horizontal resolution of a display device with a 5K3K resolution is higher than the horizontal resolution of the UHD display device, the number of source drive ICs of the display device with a 5K3K resolution is larger than that of the UHD display device. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a new timing controller for application to the display device with a 5K3K resolution. However, the development of a new timing controller causes a problem with large costs and time. Therefore, recently, operation timings of the gate drive circuit and the data drive circuit are controlled using plural timing controllers.
On the other hand, when an image with a specific problem pattern is displayed on a display panel, the image quality may degrade. In order to solve this problem, when digital video data including an image with a specific problem pattern is detected, the degradation in image quality is improved by changing a scheme of inversion is performed. However, when plural timing controllers are used, the timing controllers individually recognize the image with a specific problem pattern and individually change their scheme of performing the inversion. Accordingly, a difference in image quality due to the different scheme of inversion may occur between an image in an area of the display panel which is controlled by a first timing controller and an image in an area of the display panel which is controlled by a second timing controller. That is, the quality of an image displayed on the display device may degrade.